happenfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Happenmods/Adding more to Pluss
The feature updates are back! It’s been a while because we were working on bringing Pluss into the world and now that it’s out, we’re constantly improving on the user experience. Based off user feedback, we’ve focused on improving the useability of all your interests and cleaning up some areas of the app so that you can do more on every screen. Your interests will no longer just live with the rest of your interests and on the feed; they’re now an active part of the Pluss experience. Keep on reading to see what we’ve added to Pluss this time. 1. Share the things you love Your life is all about discovering and enjoying new things. It’s about going out and exploring the world outside of where you live, taking in the stories of people you’ll never meet and then sharing these experiences with your friends. These new features set up the abilities for you to plan an overseas holiday with your friends, setting up a movie marathon to catch up on a hit series or just organise a book club with your friends, no matter where you are in the world. Your interests are no longer just yours; they become shared experiences with friends and families. To start sharing absolutely everything, all you need to do is visit the items page and hit share if you want to push it to the feed or private message it to your friends or hit the Pluss button on the same page and you can then post it to an event, assign it to a friend, add it to a project or create a brand new one based around that interest. Add the things you love and then share them in a meaningful way! 2. Changing of the menu. We’re trying to help you do more faster by cleaning up the menu which should streamline the functionality of the app. We’ve kept all of the everyday functions within the main menu but moved some of the less used ones into the areas where you’ll need them. The two buttons that are being moved away from the main screen are the private message option and the connected services. Don’t worry though, the use of these buttons won’t be hard to find as they’ll be scattered through the website for when you need them the most. When you need to hit up a friend to find out what’s happening that night, just head to the message section and hit the new message button in there. Connecting your services is also easily locatable when you search for games or when you go to the calendar section. We’ve found that these features aren’t ones that our users have been accessing from the Pluss menu so we wanted to clean it up for you. Whether you’re trying to hook up your Xbox account to show off your Gamerscore to mates or messaging people to see a movie, you still can, just not from where you use to. That’s the news for this week, we’ll be making regular updates every fortnight to ensure that the Pluss experience is always improving based on what our users are telling us. Don’t forget to provide us with feedback on how you’ve been finding Pluss so that we can ensure that everyone is enjoying doing more with the things they love. The Pluss Team. Category:Blog posts